


Painful Memories, Modern Pleasantries

by Netflixbingingandfandomshipping



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, but then it gets better?, post season one, spoilers for ep 10, this got a little out of hand, whatever the end is happier at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netflixbingingandfandomshipping/pseuds/Netflixbingingandfandomshipping
Summary: Zelda's ex-wife returns after being gone for centuries. Madam Satan doesn't take the news well. Based on this tumblr post http://blake-wyatt.tumblr.com/post/179663699374/last-night-i-had-this-dream-about-patricia





	Painful Memories, Modern Pleasantries

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you didn't look at the tumblr post, Zelda's ex-wife is Patricia Clarkson. I used her character Adora from Sharp Objects for the name (duh) and some of the attitude. The rest of her is from Patricia's character from Parks and Rec.

Zelda already had her hands full with the baby. Hilda had started her own life; she was taking more shifts at the bookstore and spending more time with the mortal that she seemed so fond of. Sabrina was spending more and more time at the Academy as she slowly lost the desire to be surrounded by mortals--her friends included. Ambrose was also spending more time at the Academy either doing Satan knows what with Luke or learning from Father Blackwood, which gave Zelda pause, but far be it from her to stand between Luke and his Satan given right to be a part of the Church of Night. 

Zelda wasn’t complaining; in fact, she was quite proud of each of them. It did, however, mean that the last thing Zelda needed was her ex-wife popping into town. She and Adora ended things messily, to say the least. 

When Adora appeared unexpectedly--because no one ever expects their ex-wife to show up after a few centuries of zero communication--at Zelda’s door, it took all Zelda’s willpower to retain a look of neutrality on her face. She doesn’t offer any greeting, simply crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow. 

Adora stared back at her, blue eyes narrowed in her signature withering gaze. Adora breaks first. “Hi, Zelda,” she said. 

“Adora,” Zelda responded. They stare at each other once again. Zelda’s patience snaps, and she breaks the silence this time, “What do you want, Adora?”

“Well, an invitation inside would be nice. It’s a bit chilly out here,” Adora answered. 

Zelda sighs and moves to the side of the doorway, allowing Adora to pass her. Stepping across the threshold, Adora looked around the house, scrutinizing every detail as was her custom. “It’s been a while since you updated the place, hasn’t it?” she asked, turning to face Zelda. 

Zelda huffs in irritation. “Adora, why are you here?” Zelda tried again. 

Adora tuts at her, “That’s no way to treat a guest. You never were great at hospitality.” Adora starts to strut toward the parlor like it was still her own. Zelda follows, already irritated with herself for allowing Adora to get under her skin. 

Adora makes herself comfortable in a plush chair, and, with a snap of her fingers, has the cup of tea Zelda made for herself in her hands. She took a sip. “Mmm, this is good. What is it?” 

“Adora!” Zelda spoke through gritted teeth. 

“Yes, sweet?” Adora responded. The pet name making Zelda shiver in disgust. 

“Oh, for Satan’s sake, Adora, what are you doing here?” Zelda could feel the tension coming off herself in waves. 

“Would you believe me if I said it was for you?” Adora suggested. Zelda only scoffed. “Oh, alright, I heard about the conflicts you Spellmans have been having with the high priest. I believe it’s about time this coven had a change in leadership, and thought I could capitalize off your conflict,” Adora admitted. 

“And you assumed what? That we would just forget the history between us?” Zelda sneered. 

Adora adopted a look of fake hurt on her features. “Why on Earth would we want to forget anything? Our marriage was pleasant--” 

Zelda cut it, “Except for the part where you broke my heart.”

“--for the most part,” Adora finished and placed the tea cup on the table in front of her. “Honestly, Zelda, are you still not over that? It has been two centuries, dear,” Adora scolded. 

Ignoring the barb, Zelda steered the conversation back to Adora’s reason for being here. “So, you’re back in Greendale to overthrow Faustus. That doesn’t explain what you are doing in my home.”

“This used to be our home, you know. Where better for me to stay than with my lovely ex-wife?” Adora grinned viciously, knowing that during their marriage Zelda could never refuse her anything. 

“Anywhere would be better than here,” Zelda responded coldly. 

Shock overtook Adora in such a way that it prevented her from answering immediately. She composed herself and stood smoothly. “Well, in that case, I suppose I should take my leave.”

“I suppose you should,” Zelda agreed. 

Adora stalked toward the door; Zelda followed again, doing her best to keep her composure. Adora opened the door, but paused before leaving, turning to face Zelda once more. “It was a pleasure to see you. You do look well.” With that final word, Adora left; the door slid shut behind her. 

Zelda watched her leave through the window, and couldn’t help the pang of longing in her chest. The moment Adora disappeared, Zelda turned away from the window, her back pressed against the door. A tear slid down her cheek. She had only a moment to miss Adora before she heard the baby begin to cry. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner was a sullen affair. Zelda’s thoughts circled singularly around her encounter with Adora. She hadn’t told Hilda about it yet; she wasn’t prepared for the look of pity she knew Hilda would give her. 

Hilda’s cheerful voice broke through her thoughts, “Zelds, is everything okay? You’ve hardly touched your dinner.”

Zelda summoned a cigarette, glancing at her untouched dinner. “I’m fine, Hilda.”

True to her character, Sabrina stuck her nose in business that wasn’t hers. “Are you sure you’re okay, Aunt Zee? You’re being unusually quiet.”

Zelda sighed, knowing now that her family had started questioning her, they wouldn’t let up until she told them what happened. Damn her astute family. 

Zelda took a deep lungful of her cigarette. “We had a visitor today,” Zelda started, staring straight ahead, avoiding eye contact with her family. 

“Who?” Sabrina asked. 

Zelda locked eyes with Hilda. “Adora,” she answered. 

Zelda watches Hilda flush with anger. “What was she doing here?” Hilda demanded. Sabrina and Ambrose shared a confused look.

Zelda shrugged. “Oh, she said something about overthrowing Father Blackwood,” she said dismissively, trying to make light of the situation. Denial had always come easy to Zelda. 

“Wait, who is Adora?” Ambrose asked. 

“She..well, she--uh,” Hilda tried to stammer out an explanation. 

“She’s my ex-wife,” Zelda answered calmly. 

“What?” Sabrina and Ambrose shrieked in unison. 

Zelda was over this conversation; she got up and left the table. She could hear Hilda explaining the situation to her niece and nephew as she walked up the stairs to her room. 

Zelda vanished her cigarette before entering the room. She peered into the bassinet to reassure herself that the baby was okay. She was sleeping peacefully, snoring softly. 

Zelda watched her for awhile, reminiscing about when Sabrina was that young--back before she got all those mortal ideas in her head. She had so much potential to be such a prominent member of the Church of Night. 

Zelda sat down heavily on the edge of her bed. She dropped her head forward and took a deep breath. 

A knock sounded at the door; Hilda cracked it open without waiting for an answer. Zelda’s head snapped up to look at her. Tears filled her eyes; she was not emotionally prepared for the conversation that was about to happen. 

“Oh, Zelda,” Hilda said before hurrying over to her. She wrapped her arms around Zelda. “Tell me what happened, love,” Hilda encouraged. 

Zelda couldn’t help the sob that escaped her throat. “She just showed up on our doorstep. I had no idea she was coming,” a frustrated groan left her, “I can’t believe she can still do this to me.”

“Did she say why she was here?” Hilda asked. 

Zelda nodded slightly, “Yes, she said she intended to use our conflict with Faustus to overthrow him and take control of the coven herself.”

“Sounds like her,” Hilda muttered. 

“She asked to stay here, Hilda,” Zelda cried. 

“What?” Hilda responded. 

“She wanted to stay here,” Zelda began again, “She said it used to be her home too.” At Hilda’s look of concern, Zelda scoffed. “I told her no, if that’s what you’re worried about.” 

“I’m just worried about you, love. I remember what she did to you when she left,” Hilda explained. 

Zelda dropped her head into her hands. She never let herself become this disheveled; she hated Adora for doing this to her. “I was so angry when I saw her, but as soon as she was gone it was just like when she left last time,” Zelda’s voice cracked at the end of her sentence. Tears started to spill from her again. Hilda pulled Zelda close and let her cry herself out. 

Zelda calmed down enough to let go of her sister, and Hilda hurried downstairs to make her some tea. 

Zelda sat in front of her mirror, wiping tear stains from her face when the door creaked open again. She could see Sabrina in the mirror, and turned to face her. 

Sabrina didn’t say anything; she simply walked into the room and hugged her aunt. Zelda wasn’t the touchy type, but she recalled holding Sabrina while she cried just a few weeks previous. 

She appreciated Sabrina in that moment, knowing Sabrina was only trying to make her feel better. It was working on some level. 

“Auntie Zee?” Sabrina asked while still holding onto her aunt. 

“Yes, Sabrina?” Zelda answered. 

“Why didn’t you ever tell us that you were married?” Sabrina lifted her head to make eye contact with Zelda. 

Zelda sighed. “It’s not much of a conversation piece, Sabrina,” Zelda responded. 

Sabrina let go to step back and look at her aunt with her hands on her hips. 

‘She might be the spitting image of me,’ Zelda thought. Zelda crossed her arms in return and raised her eyebrow at her niece. 

“Aunt Zelda, I’m not just an acquaintance or someone you see in passing. I’m your niece. I see you everyday. How did I not know about this huge piece of your life?” Sabrina demanded. 

“Oh, please, Sabrina, it’s been two hundred years. It’s hardly a big deal now.” Zelda dismissed. 

“It seemed like a big enough deal for you to leave dinner,” Sabrina accused. 

“Perhaps, but Adora’s visit is none of your affair. Your Aunt Hilda and I will take care of it,” Zelda said. 

“Aunt Zelda, I can help. I can--” Sabrina tried to argue. 

Zelda cut her off, “Thank you for the offer, but Hilda and I can handle this on our own.”

“Stop treating me like a child! I signed the Book of the Beast; I am a full-fledged member of the Church of Night,” Sabrina yelled. Her actions not doing anything to change Zelda’s mind. 

“Lower your voice,” Zelda snapped, “You are sixteen years old; you are still a child. Clearly, you have yet to learn your place, so let me tell you it is not meddling in my personal affairs.”

Sabrina opened her mouth to argue, but, before she could get the words out, Hilda came in carrying the cup of tea she had promised Zelda. She saw her niece and her sister standing at odds. “What’s going on in here?” she asked.

“Nothing,” Sabrina answered, pushing past Hilda on her way out of the room. 

Hilda looked back at Zelda with confusion written all over her face. Zelda sighed, “She said she wanted to help with the Adora situation, and I told her it was none of her business.” Zelda turned back to face the mirror. 

Hilda shook her head. “You know, she and Ambrose could be of help.” Zelda whipped inhumanly fast around to face her sister. “I only mean that, well, you aren’t the most helpful when it comes to Adora,” Hilda tried to placate Zelda.

“We are not pulling Sabrina into this mess. Besides, she should be focusing on her studies,” Zelda stated firmly, leaving no room for argument. 

“I suppose,” Hilda acquiesced, setting the tea down on the bedside table. 

“I think it’s about time we retire for the night. I will see you in the morning, Hilda,” Zelda said in dismissal. 

“Goodnight, Zelda,” Hilda whispered as she left. 

The moment the door closed, the baby began to make noise. Zelda let out an exhausted sigh, moving to pick her up. ‘Will this day never end?’ she thought. She swayed side to side to rock the baby, pressing a gentle kiss to her head. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The knock at the door a few nights later had Zelda nervous before she even arrived at the door. She opened it to reveal Mary Wardwell. “Ms. Wardwell, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Zelda asked, holding her shock in and keeping her face neutral. 

“I had a little conversation with Sabrina today,” she answered, breezing past Zelda into the house. 

“Pertaining to?” Zelda asked, closing the door. 

“Pertaining to the resurfacing of your ex-wife,” Mary said through gritted teeth. 

Zelda’s eyebrows knit together. “How is that any of your affair?” she asked, irritation already lacing her tone. 

“Have you really not figured out who I am?” Mark asked, hands on her hips. 

“You were Sabrina’s teacher?” Zelda suggested. 

Mary scoffed, “I didn’t really do much teaching. No, Zelda, I was not Sabrina’s teacher. I’m surprised you don’t recognize me. Though, I suppose, it has been a while since you last saw me--in a different form, I might add.”

“A different form?” Zelda wondered aloud. Mary raised an eyebrow at Zelda in expectation. Zelda studied her for a moment before venturing a guess. “Lilith?” Zelda asked. Lilith smiled in response. “Praise Satan, it is you,” Zelda breathed. 

“Yes, it is me,” Lilith responded; her smile widening. 

“Come, take a seat.” Zelda ushered her into the parlor. 

Lilith made herself comfortable on the sofa. Zelda seated herself in the chair across from Lilith. “For the love of Lucifer, how long has it been?” Zelda questioned. 

“Long enough for you to get married,” Lilith bit out. 

Zelda flipped her hair over her shoulder. “Oh, please, you were long gone before I met Adora,” Zelda scoffed. 

“Well, I’m not gone anymore, am I?” Lilith hissed. 

“No, I suppose you aren’t.” Zelda eyed the women, taking care to look her up and down. She looked different, obviously, but there was still something distinctly Lilith about her. “I don’t know how I missed it before,” Zelda shook her head, astonished that she hadn’t made the connection previously. 

“Yes, well, I didn’t realize that I wanted you to before now,” Lilith admitted. 

“What changed you mind?” Zelda inquired. 

“The thought of you being with another woman is not something I relish,” Lilith said rising from her seat. 

“Really? Jealousy got the better of you?” Zelda asked, eyebrow raised. 

“As much as I hate to admit it, yes,” Lilith answered, now standing in front of Zelda’s chair. She placed her hands on the armrests on either side of Zelda. 

Zelda sat with her back straight, unflinching under Lilith’s gaze. She wouldn’t make the first move; she took too much pride in her composure to slip even for a woman like Lilith. 

The sound of the parlor door creaking open caused both their heads to snap toward it. “Zelda, darling, the door was open, which isn’t exactly safe in this climate. I--” Adora paused when she saw Lilith standing over Zelda. “Oh, I didn’t realize you had company,” Adora stated. 

“She does,” Lilith confirmed. 

Zelda put a hand on Lilith’s arm to encourage her to move back. Zelda stood gracefully; her posture impeccable. She crossed her arms in front of her, taking a step to place herself between Lilith and Adora. The movement was automatic; she wasn’t sure who she was trying to protect. “How can I help you, Adora?” she finally asked. 

“How rude of you to not introduce me to your guest,” Adora commented. 

“Yes, Zelda, please introduce us,” Lilith said smoothly, sidling up beside Zelda. 

Zelda shot a glance at Lilith, knowing exactly what she was capable of. Lilith raised an eyebrow at Zelda and nodded ever so slightly toward Adora. Zelda relented, “Adora, this is one of Sabrina’s teachers--Ms. Wardwell.” 

“Lilith,” she offered along with her hand. 

Adora took it. “Pleasure.”

“Lilith,” Zelda bit out, “This is my ex-wife, Adora.” 

Lilith gave her a wide smile full of teeth. “Ah, yes, we were just talking about you,” Lilith said,

“Horrible things, I hope?” Adora questioned. 

“Of course,” Lilith returned. 

Zelda watched the women size each other up and couldn’t help but roll her eyes. “Now that we’re all acquainted, could you enlighten me regarding why you’re here?” Zelda asked Adora pointedly. 

“I needed to speak with you,” she eyed Lilith, “privately.”

“Oh, don’t let me stop you. Zelds will tell me anyway. We’re quite close, aren’t we?” Lilith slung her arm around Zelda’s waist much to Zelda’s annoyance. She simply rolled her eyes and motioned to a chair, indicating for Adora to have a seat. She seated herself on the sofa, and Lilith sat as close as physically possible without being in Zelda’s lap. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adora was speaking, but Zelda couldn’t have said what issue she was speaking about. All she was able to focus on was Lilith’s hand practically under her skirt. Zelda tried to properly make acknowledgements to what Adora was saying, but, every few seconds, Lilith would move her hand. 

For a while, it was fine on Zelda’s back, but, clearly, Lilith wasn’t getting the reaction she craved from Adora. She moved it to the exposed knee of Zelda’s crossed legs. Even with Lilith’s hand on her knee, Zelda could still mildly follow what Adora was saying. However, as Lilith began to slide her hand up Zelda’s leg, she began to lose her capacity to pay attention. 

She brushed Lilith’s hand off and uncrossed her legs in an attempt to deter Lilith’s wandering hand. 

Lilith, much to Zelda’s chagrin, did not take the hint and placed her hand on Zelda’s exposed thigh. 

In a final attempt to rid herself of Lilith’s touch, which was becoming less of an annoyance and causing more heat to settle in her belly, she covered Lilith’s hand with her own and have her a subtle pinch. 

Lilith wasn’t paying attention to the reaction her touch was having on Zelda; she was more concerned with showing Adora her time with Zelda was over. At the slight sting of Zelda’s pinch, Lilith made eye contact with her. 

The flush across Zelda’s chest made Lilith smile and forget entirely about Adora; messing with Zelda’s composure was much more fun. Ignoring Zelda’s hand on her own, Lilith started sliding her hand up Zelda’s thigh again. 

Zelda gripped Lilith’s hand harder, trying to still it, but Lilith would not be stopped. Lilith’s intrusive behavior is how Zelda ended up struggling to control her breathing while sitting across from her ex-wife with Satan’s mistress’ hand up her skirt. 

She stood abruptly, knocking Lilith’s hand off her and startling Adora into silence. “Excuse us for a moment, Adora,” Zelda commanded. 

“A-alright,” Adora stammered. 

Zelda grabbed Lilith’s arm and began to drag her from the room, ignoring the smile of satisfaction on her face. 

Making it out of the parlor, Zelda transported them to her bedroom, suddenly so glad that Hilda had decided to take the baby for the day. 

“Why, Zelda, what-” Lilith’s teasing remark was cut off by Zelda’s lips. Never one to back down from a challenge, Lilith kissed back harder, adding a bite to Zelda’s bottom lip for good measure. “My, if I knew this is all it took to get you worked up, I would have done it last time I came for dinner,” Lilith laughed, shifting Zelda back toward her bed. 

“Stop talking,” Zelda growled, irritated by the state Lilith has her in. 

“Honestly, Zelda, I can multitask,” Lilith said glibly, holding herself above Zelda. She leaned down for another kiss that quickly became as aggressive as the last one. 

Lilith worked a hand into Zelda’s hair, pulling at the pin that was holding it neatly in place. Lilith worked at musing Zelda’s waves, simultaneously kissing Zelda deeply. 

Zelda’s hand came up to grab firmly at Lilith’s neck, nails digging slightly in. 

Zelda couldn’t say how she got there so fast, but she was missing Lilith’s weight on her and found herself staring at the ceiling, skirt hiked around her hips with Lilith between her legs. 

Zelda felt Lilith toying with her underwear, pressing much too lightly against her for Zelda’s liking. Zelda impatiently works at shifting them off; Lilith obliging her if only to get at what she really wants. 

Lilith blows a cool stream of air against Zelda’s core, laughing at the huff of frustration Zelda lets out. “Oh, sorry, Zel, was there something you wanted?”

Zelda propped herself up on her elbows. “I swear to Satan if you don’t--” Zelda couldn’t finish her sentence before a groan escaped her throat. Lilith pressed her mouth against Zelda and worked it teasingly. 

Zelda’s moans were getting louder. Each time Lilith drew one out of Zelda satisfaction bubbled in her chest. 

The minutes of teasing were becoming too much for Zelda. “Lilith,” she ground out through gritted teeth. The image of Lilith smiling up at Zelda from between her thighs was not helping her situation. “Adora is still downstairs, so if we could hurry this along.” Zelda waved her hand generally at her bottom half. 

Lilith frowned, “Clearly, I’m not doing my job properly if you are still capable of thinking about that woman down there.” Lilith went back to work; this time much more vigorously than the last time. 

Zelda lost all capacity for thought quickly. Soft gasps were escaping Zelda much to Lilith’s pleasure. She added her hand to the mix; Zelda’s moans becoming louder with each passing minute. She came with a yelp of Lilith’s name that Lilith was sure Adora could hear downstairs. 

Not taking more time than was absolutely necessary to regain her breath, Zelda quickly rose from her bed, straightening her skirt and checking her hair. It was a total mess, but she didn’t have much time to fix it; they had already left Adora downstairs for far too long. She brushed her fingers through her hair and replaced the pin that Lilith had pulled out. 

Zelda turned to see Lilith grinning at her, lips still shiny with Zelda’s come. “Stop smirking at me like that. You look ridiculous,” Zelda snapped. 

Lilith only smiled wider. Zelda scoffed at her. She stomped over to Lilith and swiped her thumb across Lilith’s lips. “Come, we’d better see what Adora’s gotten into,” Zelda commanded, moving toward the door. 

“She’s probably wondering what I’ve gotten into,” Lilith commented dryly, following Zelda out the door. 

“I’m sure she knows what you’ve gotten into,” Zelda answered, flicking her hair over one shoulder. She sauntered down the stairs, feeling Lilith’s eyes burning into her the entire way down. Zelda ignored her and reentered the parlor. 

Adora sat stiffly in her chair, back rod straight. When she met Zelda’s eyes, she immediately said, “It took you long enough to make your return.”

Adora’s smugness bothered Zelda; she crossed her arm defensively. “I think you have overstayed your welcome,” she deadpanned. 

Adora raised her eyebrow, but rose stiffly. “If that’s how you feel--” 

“It is,” Zelda interjected. 

“Then, I suppose I should be going,” Adora finished. 

Zelda removed herself from the threshold of the parlor to allow Adora to pass. Adora strode to the door, not turning around until she reached the door. “I hope to see you around, Zelda,” Adora said as a goodbye. Zelda only nodded in response. Adora could see Lilith waving an extravagant goodbye smugly from the stairs. 

Zelda shut the door behind Adora. This time, when she watched Adora leave, her chest didn’t hurt with longing. Zelda kept her control. She had a family who loved her and, at the very least, a demon queen who was possessive of her. That was more than enough to heal the old wound that Adora had reopened. A warm hand touched the small of her back. The feeling in her chest was somehow closer to contentment.


End file.
